


Our Unbreakable Love

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Dating, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Jeongyeon and Mina are looking forward to date night, but what happens later in the evening?





	Our Unbreakable Love

_ ‘Hey Minari, since it’s date night tonight, do you fancy going to the cinema and watching Gemini man? _ ’

Mina loved going to the cinema, especially with Jeongyeon. She didnt care what the movie was she went to go and see, as long as Jeongyeon was with her she would have an amazing time. ‘ _ I’m so whipped for her. _ ’ Mina thought as she text Jeongyeon back.

‘ _ Sure Jeongie, Gemini man sounds great, but you know I’d go to watch any film with you. _ ’

This was what Mina needed to get her through the rest of her day at work. She had three hours left and then she could relax and enjoy her night with Jeongyeon. She was all the was on Mina’s mind. Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon.

And Jeongyeon was still on Mina’s mind when she left work. She got in her car and checked her phone to see what time the cinema was showing ‘ _ Gemini Man _ ’ and saw the next showing was in two hours. Perfect for her to go home, get showered and changed, eat some dinner and then drive over to the cinema.

When Mina arrived home, she unlocked the door and immediately an aroma filled her lungs that she had grown accustomed to, Jeongyeon's cooking. She followed the smell trace into the kitchen and found Jeongyeon in the kitchen wearing an apron over some casual clothes she had put on preparing for tonight.

“Hey babe,” Jeongyeon walked over and pecked Mina on her lips. “How was work?”

“Well for the second half of it, you were all that was on my mind” Mina admitted and giggled.

Jeongyeon was instantly flustered. She couldn’t believe she had that effect of Mina. “Well, I- I’m sorry you couldn’t focus on your work.”

“It’s okay, besides you are much more interesting than my work anyway” Mina smiled.

“Minari!” Jeongyeon could feel her face burning. “Go and have a shower, this will be ready for when you are finished.”

“Okay, okay.” Mina walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to prepare for her shower.

When Mina had finished her shower and got dressed, she found Jeongyeon waiting for her at the dining table with a candlelit dinner waiting for her.

“You went through all this effort for me?” Mina asked with tears forming in her eyes.

“Hey, stop. Come on, don’t cry.” Jeongyeon lept out her seat and ran up to Mina to prevent any of the tears falling and ruining her makeup “Of course I did this for you, I want the girl of my dreams to have a great night.” Jeongyeon smiled.

“I would have had a great night, even if you didn’t do this before hand Jeongie. Just being with you is great for me.” Mina said as her eyes glistened from the tears. This time it was Jeongyeon’s turn for tears to form. Mina took on the responsibility to prevent Jeongyeon’s tears from falling.

The pair starred lovingly into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, not a word was spoken, but yet their connection knew exactly what each other wanted to say. “Come,” Jeongyeon broke the silence. “Your food will get cold and we need to get going soon.”

The pair walked over to the dining table and sat opposite each other. They quickly ate the meal that Jeongyeon had prepared for them before washing everything up. Mina glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and saw the time. “We had better get going if we want to make it before the movie starts,” she said to Jeongyeon as she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the front door.

“Wait for me!” Jeongyeon ran after Mina, making sure the door was shut behind her.

The drive to the cinema wasn’t long as there wasn’t much traffic. But once they found a parking space, the pair knew they had to hurry to make the start of the film on time. They ran to the front of the building, with Jeongyeon holding the door open for Mina allowing her inside first. “Thank you” Mina said as she entered.

They made their way to the kiosk and bought two tickets for ‘ _ Gemini Man _ ’ and bought some popcorn and drinks too before settling down to enjoy the movie.

After a couple hours and much holding hands, the movie was done. “That was a great movie, we should watch it again with the others some time.” Mina said as she reached for Jeongyeon’s hand again, grasping it and resting her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“I agree, it’s been a while since we last saw them.” Jeongyeon replied as they made their way back to the car and drove back home.

As the pair walked towards their front door, Mina was still giggling from the conversation that took place in the car a few minutes earlier.

“It wasn’t that funny Mina.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door.

“It really was. I can’t believe you actually did that and got away with it too,” Mina slowly stopped her giggles. “The fact you caught that toast from the toaster in youth mouth, and that Sana caught it on video. Come on, do it now, see if you can still do it.” Mina walked into the kitchen and was about to take some bread out of the basket when she heard Jeongyeon’s response.

“Mina, I’m tired, I’d rather just go straight to bed.”

And with that being said, Mina’s mood changed, from being upbeat and bubbly, she was now concerned that she had done something to upset her Jeongie. “Oh, okay. I’ll just do some water for us and I’ll be in then too.” but Jeongyeon didn’t reply to her.

Mina carried the two glasses of water into the bedroom and found Jeongyeon already lying in bed. She placed on glass of water on the bedside next to Jeongyeon before walking round and putting one on her bedside. Mina then got changed into her nightie and got into bed next to Jeongyeon. “Is everything okay Jeongie?” Mina asked as she cuddled up to Jeongyeon’s back.

Jeongyeon turned over to face Mina. “Yeah, everything is fine, I’m just a little tired this evening that’s all, nothing to worry about” Jeongyeon offered a smile. “Who’s turn to turn out the light?”

“Mine since you turned it out last night.” Mina reached for the switch above her bedside and flicked it so the light turned off. “Goodnight.” She pecked Jeongyeon’s lips before settling in for her nights sleep.

It didn’t take long for the pair to drift off to sleep and enter their respective dream worlds. However for Jeongyeon, she didn’t get her usual dreams that she got. Instead she got her worst nightmare possible.

‘ _ I’m leaving you Jeongyeon. I’m worthy of someone so much better than you. Look at you, you are a housewife and you can’t be asked to get yourself a proper job. How are you meant to survive? _ ’ 

“I’m sorry Mina, please don’t leave me, I’m sorry” Jeongyeon called out with tears streaming down her face. “I’ll do better Mina.” but it was too late, Mina had left her. “Mina!” was all she could keep calling. She needed to work out how to get her Mina back.

“Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon wake up.” Mina was trying to wake the woman beside her up. She had awoken to Jeongyeon screaming her name and she couldn’t help but wonder what had gone on. “Jeongie.” Mina tried once again, this time Jeongyeon shot awake and sat up in a cold sweat.

“Where am I?” Jeongyeon asked, trying to get her bearings.

“You are in bed at home.” Mina replied before resting her hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “What’s wrong baby, you can tell me.”

“Minari, I’m so sorry.” Jeongyeon broke down. She couldn’t hold it in anymore. The nightmare had taken its toll on Jeongyeon.

“What are you sorry for?” Mina shuffled around in the bed so that she was now sat in front of Jeongyeon.

“I’m sorry for not being good enough for you.”

“Jeongyeon, please never speak like that. Look at me.” Mina put her hand under Jeongyeon’s chin and slowly lifted her head up so she was looking directly at Mina. “You are more than good enough for me, I still can’t believe that you actually asked me out and now you think you aren’t good enough for me. Honestly, what has ever given you this idea?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s my demon’s trying to convince me that you deserve better than me.”

“Well I challenge those demons to a game of Mario Kart. Loser has to leave you alone, and I will kick their ass so they leave you alone.” Mina was in her competitive zone. She needed to beat someone now at a game and usually she would challenge Jeongyeon to a game, however tonight was different, because at that moment, Jeongyeon started to giggle, the giggle turned into a chuckle, and the chuckle turned into laughter. Mina snapped out of her competitive mood and saw Jeongyeon’s laughter and started to laugh with her. “Sorry, I don't know what came over me.”

“Thank you Mina, I needed that. I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep.”

“Baby, don’t be sorry, but also know that I will never, ever leave you. You are my world and I wouldn’t have that any other way.” Mina leant in and kissed Jeongyeon smack on the lips, to which Jeongyeon returned. The pair shared multiple of these kisses before finally falling back to sleep, holding each other, reaffirming their unbreakable love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
